The new cultivar is the result of a breeding program, resulting from a crossing made in 1996. The inventor is Peer Sorensen, a citizen of Denmark. The new variety was discovered as a seedling resulting from the crossing of the seed parent, Clematis hybrid ‘Maria Boisselo’, unpatented with the pollen parent Clematis hybrid ‘Nelly Moser’, unpatented. The discovery was made in 2000. Crossing and discovery was made at a commercial nursery in New Zealand.
After selecting and isolating the new cultivar, asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘YAKU050’ was first performed in a commercial nursery Waitara, in New Zealand, by vegetative cuttings in the Fall of 2000. The inventor maintained the original plant, and observed the clones for several years, to establish stability of the characteristics. ‘YAKU050’ has since produced multiple generations and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.